


Everybody loves Optimus Prime

by VladimirVampier



Series: Everybody loves ... [8]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Kisses, M/M, Multi, a lot of em
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-22
Updated: 2015-09-22
Packaged: 2018-04-22 21:54:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4851821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VladimirVampier/pseuds/VladimirVampier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Team Prime is acting weird and only Optimus seems to notice. Well, it is him they have targeted for their love and affection. </p><p>Rated T.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everybody loves Optimus Prime

“Wheeljack no!”

Optimus’ shout came too late. Wheeljack had already chucked the hand-made grenade at the Eradicons. Sure, the grenade took down a lot of the Decepticons and Wheeljack mostly knew what he was doing. Only problem was… he didn’t have one of his brightest moments and they were in a cave.

Wheeljack was after all a wrecker. There was nothing Optimus Prime could’ve done about that. So, when the ceiling of the cave came tumbling down, he forgave Wheeljack. He could also forgive him for the fact that they had to drive for their lives, then transform to reach the end and outside world. 

Optimus was a forgiving mech. Even when his leg got caught in the falling stones and was damaged so he couldn’t quite walk with it, he still did not blame the wrecker. He blamed himself. He blamed himself for not telling Wheeljack sooner not to use his bombs, for taking him with on this mission that happened to be in a cave.

Wheeljack had freed his leg, while he mused. “Ratchet’s on standby,” Wheeljack said,” Groundbridge is on its way.” No sooner had he said that, when a green vortex appeared. “I’m sorry,” Wheeljack said,” Should not have done that.” 

He helped Optimus up and supported his injured leg. “Indeed, you shouldn’t have,” Optimus grunted,” but it’s okay. We all make mistakes.” They slowly stopped through the groundbridge. “You seem not to,” Wheeljack said softly.

Optimus looked confused at him. “Come, quickly,” Ratchet said once he closed the groundbridge. They followed the medic to the medbay. Optimus laid down on one of the few medical berths. Ratchet set to work quickly on the sparking wires and broken energon lines in the Prime’s leg.

Wheeljack looked uncomfortable, but stayed in case he was needed. “Hmm, I think I need the other wrench,” Ratchet mumbled to himself. He stood up, announced that he’d be right back and went to his office. 

“You know you don’t have to stay,” Optimus said after a while of silence,” I’m fine.” Wheeljack rubbed the back of his helm awkwardly. “But what if you need me?” he asked. “Then I’ll comm. you,” Optimus said matter-of-factly. Wheeljack looked unsure, but nodded and turned to leave. 

Before he could, he felt Optimus’ servo stop him. “Wheeljack,” he said, turning him around,” I too make mistakes.” Wheeljack looked up at his leader. “We all do.” The wrecker nodded. Then leaned over the Prime. 

Softly and carefully, something Wheeljack hardly ever was, did he push his lipplates against Optimus’. The Prime’s optics widened in surprise, but he let it happen. Wheeljack pulled back slowly. He released his strong hold on Optimus’ arm. “I’m still sorry though,” he said.

Optimus was almost to shocked to tell him it was alright. Wheeljack smiled and pecked him quickly on the lipplates before he left. Optimus was still stunned when Ratchet returned. “Where’s Wheeljack?” the medic asked, breaking through Optimus’ train of thoughts. “H-he left, I said I’d comm. him if I need him,” Optimus mumbled. Ratchet shrugged and went back to work on Optimus’ leg.

~~~~~~~~

“It’s such a shame, those wounds on such a beautiful frame,” Ratchet sighed. Optimus stared at him. Did he say what he thought he heard him say? Ratchet stared back, as if not believing he said such a thing. 

“Uhh, I-I mean …you should maintain such lovely armor,” Ratchet stuttered. Optimus kept staring. Ratchet got a slight blush on his faceplates. “I-I mean, such a nice frame should be well taken care of, ah!” Ratchet started to ramble as his blush grew bigger,” Y-you should try not to damage such hot and desirable plating.” 

Optimus still stared. That probably wasn’t helping the poor medic. “On a attractive mech like you,” Ratchet rambled on. You could see he physically stop himself from going on. He groaned and put his servos over his faceplates in embarrassment.

It was for once quiet in the medbay. Ratchet sighed as he began to finish Optimus’ leg up. It was as good as knew. Optimus had stopped staring and was now thinking very hard for a reason behind Ratchet’s behavior. 

Did he wear a certain smell that effected the bots around him or something like that? “There, all done,” Ratchet said,” It’s almost completely fixed, but I’m putting you on berth rest for a whole day. Just to assure you don’t overdo it.”

Optimus nodded and climbed off of the berth. He checked his leg and it felt better already. “Thanks Ratchet,” Optimus said looking up from his leg at the medic. The medic looked the other way, seemingly still embarrassed. 

“Old friend, what’s wrong?” Optimus asked as he stepped towards the medic. Ratchet suddenly hugged him close. Optimus slowly looked down while wrapping his arms around Ratchet. 

The medic sometimes did this, especially if he was feeling extra bad and insecure. Ratchet looked up at him and moved one servo to the back of Optimus’ helm. He tugged and clamped his lipplates on the Prime’s, holding his helm in place. 

The kiss felt desperate. Ratchet clung to Optimus like it was his last lifeline. Optimus was shocked, this didn’t happen normally. He tried his best to kiss back, trying to make Ratchet feel better. He cared about him. 

Ratchet pushed his glossa against Optimus’ lipplates, begging for entrance. The Prime gave him that, his own glossa meeting Ratchet’s midway. Optimus easily took dominance as he tangled his glossa around the medic’s.

Ratchet’s knees buckled and Optimus catched him against his frame. They parted, venting heavily. Ratchet straightened his pose and let go of the Prime. “Are you alright, old friend?” Optimus asked worried. “Yes, yes, I’m fine,” Ratchet said and pushed Optimus softly towards the exit. 

Optimus knew he was probably lying, but he decided not to push it. “oh and Optimus,” Ratchet said,” It may not have been my intention to say all those things, but… I did mean them.” He quickly kissed the Prime, before pushing him out of the medbay.

Optimus catched himself and looked confused at the now closed medbay doors. His processor ached from all the thinking so he decided to follow the medic’s orders and walked to his quarters to rest.

~~~~~~~~

He didn’t have to walk far.

Bulkhead, who had just walked into the corridor, spotted him and sprinted towards him. Optimus had not known how to react when the wrecker swept him off his pedes. “Ain’t no way you’re already walking on that leg,” Bulkhead said,” Where do you have to go?” 

Optimus had told him to bring him to his quarters and that he should do the same since it was getting pretty late. Normally, Optimus would still be up and working, but his CMO had put him on berth rest, so best was for him to rest. 

Bulkhead carried him bridal style through the hall. He had refused to put Optimus down anywhere except his berth. Optimus decided not to argue with him and pushed in the code to open the doors to his quarters. The wrecker carefully put the big mech in his berth.

Optimus did protest when Bulkhead began to tuck him in. But no matter how he resisted, the wrecker would tuck him in. Eventually, he let it happen. Bulkhead had smiled and, once he was done, kissed his leader on the helmfin. Optimus was very surprised to get a good-night kiss.

When Bulkhead had left, he tried to turn his processor off. Eventually he managed to fall into recharge. No sooner was he out of his quarters the next day, or Bulkhead stood by his side. He easily lifted the bigger mech in his arms and took him with him to the energondispenser in the recroom. 

Luckily, Optimus thought, was nobody else in the recroom. Bulkhead had dropped him on the couch and went to get him his energon. Optimus felt a little grateful of the wrecker carrying him around. “Here you go,” Bulkhead said and handed him his energon. Optimus smiled up at him and accepted the cube. 

They drank in silence. Optimus, however, did notice the looks Bulkhead gave him. “Done?” the wrecker asked, once they were finished. Optimus nodded and Bulkhead picked him up in his arms again. 

After the struggle of going through the door like that, they went on their way to the quarters. Optimus pushed in the code to open the doors like that, they went on their way to the quarters and they got in.

“I quite like it to carry you around,” Bulkhead confessed as he put Optimus down on the berth. “You do?” Optimus asked surprised,” Isn’t it heavy?” Bulkhead laughed. “You’re not that heavy,” he said, sounding proud. Optimus nodded and went to lay down.

“And you’re pretty sexy too,” Bulkhead said. “Excuse me?” Optimus asked surprised. “You heard me, handsome,” Bulkhead said and leaned closer to Optimus,” You’re beautiful, don’t let anyone tell you otherwise.” He kissed Optimus on his lipplates. “Ok?” Optimus nodded. Too stunned to say something. Bulkhead smiled and left the room. 

Ok, that had been weird, even for an Cybertronian who had been through a lot and traveled to alien planets.

~~~~~~~~

“Hey, OP!”

Optimus send a command so the doors to his quarters opened. Smokescreen stepped through. “I’m here to entertain you, so you won’t be bored,” he said happily. Even though Optimus was not bored before and actually liked the silence, he appreciated the young one’s company. 

He had been rather lonely, it had already been a whole day of lying on the berth on his own. “What do you want to do?” Smokescreen asked, looking around for something. Optimus shrugged. “Oh! What about I tell you a story?” he asked,” I have lots!”

Optimus smiled at the enthusiasm,” That would be fine.” Smokescreen sat at the side of the berth and thought for a bit. “Which one do you wanna hear?” he asked,” Maybe that one time me and Bee had quite the serious conversation, or my latest mission?” 

He didn’t give Optimus time to answer as he rattled on. “Nah, that was pretty boring. Oh, how about my time when I started working for Alpha Trion? Or how Bulk and I kicked some Decepticon skidplates a few days ago? Or the famous story of the happenings at Tyger Pax?”

While Smokescreen rattled on, Optimus felt his optics beginning to droop. He suddenly felt very tired. “Well, you probably know all about it, you were there after all. So was Bee. Oh, I know! I’ll tell you about the time I screwed up and Alpha Trion punished me by hitting me on the aft- Optimus?”

Smokescreen finally noticed that his leader had fallen in recharge. He smiled and decided to snuggle in next to him. He softly kissed Optimus’ lipplates, carefully not to wake him. With a smile on his faceplates did Smokescreen fall in recharge next to the Prime.

Optimus woke up, his left arm feeling unusually sore. When he looked down he saw his berth partner, wrapped around his arm and half atop of his chest. He tried to softly shake Smokescreen awake. Smokescreen blinked slowly and very sleepily looked up at Optimus. 

“Good morning, sir,” he said, his voice thick with recharge. Optimus smiled,” Good morning, Smokescreen.” The rookie had a tired grin on his faceplates. “Best recharge ever,” he said. He stretched his limps with a satisfied ‘aah’. 

“I’m glad you recharged well,” Optimus said. Smokescreen suddenly looked shocked. “I haven’t kept you awake, have I?” he asked worried. “No, you have not. I too recharged quite well,” Optimus said,” though I do have a bit of a sore arm.” 

Smokescreen nodded. It took him some time to figure out that him lying on top of the Prime’s arm was the reason why said arm was sore. “Oh,” he muttered,” oh… sorry!”

He quickly rolled off the arm, but managed to stay on the berth. “Well, I do have to get up actually,” he said,” My patrol shift will start soon and I haven’t had my energon yet.” Optimus nodded.

“I’ll see you later,” he said, leaning on his elbowjoints. He quickly pressed his lipplates against those of Optimus’ catching the Prime off guard. Smokescreen slipped his glossa in, stroking Optimus’ lipplates and began to lap at the other’s glossa. 

After a while, Smokescreen pulled back with a little blush on his faceplates. “Thanks for letting me recharge next to you,” he said and quickly pecked Optimus’ lipplates. “You’re welcome,” the Prime said as Smokescreen left, though it sounded more like a question.

He slowly moved his left arm, the feeling returning slightly.

~~~~~~~~

At some point he had fallen into recharge. When exactly he didn’t know. What he did know was that the door to his quarters had opened and that a certain black and yellow scout crawled in berth next to him. 

Optimus hummed content and went to lay on his side, arms wrapping around the scout. “Good morning,” Optimus mumbled into the crook of Bumblebee’s neck. “You do realize that it’s already midday?” Bee asked laughing. 

Optimus looked up at him. “I brought you some energon,” Bumblebee said and pointed at the cube on the nightstand. “Thank you,” Optimus said and sat upright. If he sat like this, nobody could sit beside him because he took the whole width of the berth. It was after all made just for him and he was a broad mech. 

So he decided to pull Bumblebee in his lap as he drank his energon. “How are you feeling?” Bee asked. “Pretty good,” Optimus said, spilling a bit of energon. “That’s great to hear.” Bee said,” So no pain in the leg?” 

Optimus shook his helm. “One would say you’re trying to steal Ratchet’s job as a medic with all these questions,” Optimus laughed,” Or did he send you to spy on me?” Bumblebee laughed,” No, no, I’m just worried.” 

Optimus set aside his empty cube and hugged Bumblebee close. “No need to be worried,” he murmured. “But I am,” Bumblebee said, leaning back a bit,” I care for you.” Optimus smiled,” I care for you too.” 

A small smile appeared on Bumblebee’s faceplates. He raised his servo to caress Optimus’ cheekplating. “Why must you always hurt for us,” he said softly,” you sacrifice so much for us…” 

Optimus placed his servo on top of Bee’s, halting the movement. “Because I have to,” he sighed,” I’m the one to lead you, to guide you, to protect you.” The smile was off of Bumblebee’s faceplates, replaced by a frown. “Why must protecting us cause you harm?” he whispered.

Optimus placed his other servo in the crook of Bee’s neck. “I am willing to take that pain if it means you will suffer less,” Optimus sated firmly,” And to be honest, this time it was Wheeljack’s fault.” Bumblebee’s opticridges shot up.

“Then I have to have a serious word with him.”

Optimus laughed. “Yes, you probably should,” he said, a smile on his faceplates. Nobody knew how to make his day like the scout could. He wordlessly pulled Bee closer. Bumblebee shyly looked up at him, his helm slightly averted.

Optimus grabbed Bee’s chin and pulled him towards himself. There was a moment of hesitation, before Bumblebee closed the gap. For a moment they simply enjoyed the touch of lipplates against lipplates, before deepening the kiss.

Bee’s other servo began to kneed Optimus’ broad shoulder. Their glossas explored each other’s mouths and swapped in domination. Optimus gasped when Bumblebee very slowly dragged his glossa over Optimus’ and nibbled his lips afterwards. They separated. 

Optimus went to lay down and pulled Bee beside him. He could see the tiredness in Bee’s optics. He knew the scout had never been good with these kind of emotions, he tended to get very tired afterwards. Optimus started to slowly rub Bee’s side, earning him a content smile. 

“You always take such good care such good care of us, Optimus,” Bumblebee whispered. “You don’t know half how much you do for us too, Bumblebee,” Optimus said with a smile. Bumblebee stretched his neck to give Optimus a soft peck on the lipplates, before settling down for recharge. Optimus kept stroking Bumblebee’s plating until he knew the scout was deep in recharge.

He slowly lifted the covers and slipped out of berth. With one last look at the sleeping beauty in his berth, Optimus left his quarters and walked to the mainroom. He needed a walk. “Where do you think you’re going?” a gruff voice sounded. 

“For a walk, you did say to regularly move my leg,” Optimus answered the medic. “I did,” Ratchet said,” but don’t you dare strain yourself.” Optimus smiled at the underlying threat,” I won’t. Promise.” With that said he left the base. 

Walking for a bit, he decided to check out that one mine they had received a signal of. He transformed and went on his way. He could use some alone time.

**Author's Note:**

> The Everybody loves … Series
> 
> Part 1: Everybody loves Knockout 
> 
> Part 2: Everybody loves Bumblebee 
> 
> Part 3: Everybody loves Knockout & Bumblebee 
> 
> Part 4: Everybody loves Smokescreen 
> 
> Part 5: Everybody loves Soundwave
> 
> Part 6: Everybody loves Soundwave & Smokescreen
> 
> Part 7: Everybody loves Megatron
> 
> Part 8: Everybody loves Optimus Prime
> 
>  
> 
> Also, if you comment/review as guest or anonym: I can’t give an answer to you, so please give me something to answer to.
> 
>  
> 
> And a little explanation why there’s no Arcee in the stories:  
> It’s supposed to be mechs only. I don’t really like any pairing with Arcee (except with Cliffjumper). It’s mech x mech only. So yeah, no Arcee.
> 
> Also, I am considering writing an smut version of this. Ya know, with some hot ‘n stuff time and getting down and dirty.  
> I’m actually very bad in writing smut (I never tried robosmut before)  
> But if any of you want a ‘hardcore’ version, let me know!  
> (Everybody in favour say Aye!)
> 
>  
> 
> Updates, yay!
> 
> Uhm..  
> First off:  
> Let me know on the stories (in the comments/reviews) if you want a smut version of it, make a list of them if you need to XD
> 
> The last two stories, Soundwave and Smokescreen, where requests.
> 
> Somebody asked me (more like kept shouting at me XD) to make a Smokescreen one and I had one comment/review that asked for a Soundwave one.
> 
> You ask and I delivered ;)
> 
> It’s great to hear you guys like the series, but I have more ideas which are not in this series, so I don’t know how much I will write for this series :/
> 
> Also, Soundwave version was difficult to write, with the visor and stuff, but I believe I nailed it :P


End file.
